


Chemistry

by clare009



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clare009/pseuds/clare009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor dances, but River knows he also lies. Why is the Doctor more or less asexual? And what does that mean for the woman who married him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who and I'm not making any money off it, either.  
> Notes: This story started out as one thing, and was originally called 'Taboo', and turned into something completely different - but I like where it went.

River was lounging against the TARDIS console while the Doctor pulled the lever to send them back to the Stormcage Containment Facility. His top hat was sitting in one of the chairs and there was mud on his previously pristine shoes and a little on the hem of his trousers. Her dress had not escaped without some wear and tear, either. Their date had not exactly turned out the way he'd hoped, what with all the running, but he didn't think River had minded one bit.

He looked up at her with a fond smile and she winked at him. She turned to lean over the console and he couldn't help his eyes from drifting down to her accentuated cleavage. A flush spread over his cheeks. He jerked away to monitor something on console with close attention. River laughed at him and it only made his cheeks burn more. Insufferable woman. She was always laughing at him.

"You know," she said, her voice smooth as velvet, "we are newly married, Sweetie -"

"In an aborted timeline that didn't happen." he said under his breath.

"-instead of taking me back to prison, we really should be having mind-blowing sex, don't you think?"

The Doctor shot up straight. "Um. Well. I don't... I mean, it's not that, well, what I'm trying to say is-"

Before he could get anything out, River had sneaked up behind him and placed a hand on his arse. He yelped, turning to put her at arm's length, which only left him effectively pinned by her against the TARDIS console.

"Oh, come on, Doctor," she said as she brushed up against him. "You're not turning shy on me are you? We've kissed. You like kissing, don't you?"

"Yes. Yes. Kissing is... good. Wet. But good."

She arched a perfect eyebrow. "Sex is better."

"Wetter," he said.

River rolled her eyes. "What's wrong with you? You're not a monk. You've still got your head, at least." She leaned into him and thrust her hips provocatively, which sent him skittering up the console and out of her grasp. The TARDIS listed as he clambered over various buttons and switches. "You're acting like a frightened virgin." River paused, eying him with speculation. "Are you a frightened virgin? No! You are a frightened virgin. Oh. My. God. I married a thousand year old virgin."

"I am not a virgin, River." The Doctor managed to leap onto the deck without losing his balance completely. "I've danced before. I've done my share of dancing. In fact, if I had to say it, I'm a fairly accomplished dancer."

River whirled, hands on hips. He could tell that playful, teasing River was stepping aside for slightly irritated River and that was bad. "Dancing? Honestly, Doctor? So you've tangoed. But we're not talking about dancing."

"It's... It's a euphemism."

"For what?" Her eyebrow arched and her voice hissed.

"For, you know-" The Doctor waved his hand in the air.

"You can't even say it, can you? It's a euphemism for sex. Say it. Say sex. Sssssssexxx."

"River, you're being ridiculous."

She took two strides towards him and he backtracked into the railing. "You're the one being ridiculous. I want you to say it. Sex, Doctor. Sex, sex, sex, sex, sex."

"I'm not going to say it just because you want me to."

"That's because you're incapable. Of saying it and doing it." Her mouth was a thin line and her eyes flashed beautifully. The sight of her heaving chest sent a flutter through him. It was fear. Definitely fear.

"I am not incapable, I have had - sex - before." The word tasted dirty. Illicit. He spat it out like red wine. 

River's mouth turned smug. "And when last was that?"

He ran a hand through his hair, tried for nonchalance, but knew he was failing miserably. "Oh, I dunno. Sometime during my last regeneration."

"Doctor, that was over 200 years ago."

"Has it been that long?"

River let out a puff of air. "You really are infuriating. How do I put up with you?"

"Spoilers?"

"I hate that word," she said with a sniff. "Are you telling me that in all the time that you've known me, my future, your past, according to you, we've never actually had sex?"

The Doctor ran a hand through his hair. "It, er, never came up."

River eyed him up and down, her eyes settling on his crotch. "Obviously."

His stomach clenched into knots, and suddenly he wished that older, wiser River was there with him. She would know not to press the issue. It wasn't that he didn't want to please her - of course he did - and he knew, in a clinical sort of way, that he could if it came down to it. But the problem was rather that he wanted more than that. And he couldn't. Not with her. Not with any human. He may have married her, but this wasn't, could never be, a real marriage. He bit his lip as he looked at her, silently pleading with her to leave this alone.

"Oh Doctor," River said, all her spark and bluster suddenly stripped from her as she moved away from him. "For some reason I had been under the impression-" She shook her head. "I had thought that you wanted me-"

Her words dropped off and she simply stood there, hands at her sides and eyes on the floor. The sight of her dejection punched a hole in the middle of his chest. He stumbled forward and grabbed her by the shoulders. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. I'll do anything you want, love. Anything. If you want us to... have sex... well, we can do that, too. I want to make you happy, River. There's so much I need to make up to you." He rubbed his thumbs in circles over her shoulders. "It just-" He sucked in a breath. "It just won't be the same for me. I'm sorry."

She looked up at him sharply. "What do you mean?"

"It's a matter of chemistry. Timelord. Human. It doesn't work."

"So you're telling me we're not compatible?"

He nodded reluctantly. "On the surface we are. We have the necessary, um, equipment."

"You mean you have a cock and I have a cunt."

He coughed. "Quite. And the equipment is utilized in more or less the same way."

River licked her lips. "So you bury your cock in my cunt and fuck me until we both come?"

"Er, yes. There is penetration. And a climax of sorts is obtained."

"So where is the difference?"

He sighed. "Well, for you, I suppose there isn't really any difference. But for me, without the necessary chemistry, without the very specific molecules that I need to be transferred during the process, then I would not, could not, actually, reach any sort of, um..."

His words were stopped by her lips on his. Her hands found their way to his face and she held him firm as she kissed him slowly and deliberately. As always, when she kissed him, everything else slipped away until his consciousness narrowed to the point where her mouth slid over his. He tingled in a warm, pleasant way. It was all the pleasure he could ever get but it was enough. This, the way she commanded his mouth yet clung to him at the same time, this was all he craved.

She kissed him sweetly and warmly and she demanded nothing more. She was his River. She might be young, but she was a fast learner. She wouldn't press him for more. He'd tell her she was free to take whatever human pleasure she needed elsewhere, if that is what she wanted. But her kisses should be reserved for him, alone.

He began to draw back, to put an end to it, but she leaned in further, pressing herself up against him as she moaned into his mouth. He chafed as the tenor of the kiss changed. She slid her tongue into his mouth and tugged at his lips with her teeth. He wanted to pull away, tell her no, but something kept him from rejecting her completely. He didn't want to hurt her. Perhaps if he helped her reach her climax, then he could explain to her how hard this was for him, not to be able to share with her the thing he wanted to most.

The Doctor drew up her skirt. He slid his hand over her thigh and into her knickers, feathering his fingers over the wetness there. River sighed into his mouth. He slipped his fingers into her folds and searched for the spot that would draw her to her climax. Her eyes fluttered closed as he deftly stroked her clitoris - he knew exactly the right frequency and pressure to use and she moaned into his mouth. It wouldn't take long. The kiss had worked her up and she was close. All she needed was...

He repositioned his hand so that the heel of it kept pressure against her clitoris while his fingers dipped in and out of the entrance to her vagina. She was slick and hot, and his fingers became sodden with her natural lubrication. The walls of her vagina began to flutter around his fingers, and he ground the heel of his palm firmly against her, expecting to send her over the edge, but River had other ideas.

Her fingers clamped around his wrist and she drew his hand out of her knickers.

"What are you doing?" He said. "You're almost there."

River's cheeks were flushed and her eyes sparked. She said nothing, but her mouth twisted into a smirk. She brought his hand up to her lips and began to lick each digit clean. Her pink tongue darted between the webbing of his fingers, then slid up each one, one after the other, until she had lapped up all of the discharge from her vagina. The Doctor watched her, not sure if he should be wary or fascinated. It seemed like a bizarre, almost disturbing ritual.

When she was done, she winked at him. He cleared his throat, not sure what to say, but before he could speak, she reached for him and brought his head back down to her.

River kissed him again, and this time she had no mercy. She forced her tongue into his mouth and he began to recoil at the briny taste of her, but then something happened - something shifted in his awareness and his senses exploded. He clung to her for a moment, then returned her kiss, running his own tongue over hers as a fire of need engulfed him.

The Doctor staggered back, his mind hazy as he shook from head to toe. His hearts thumped in double-time and he felt dazed after the brief but intense kiss. "River," he choked out. "What the bloody hell was that?"

She licked her lips and the sight sent a stab of heat directly to his groin. Her eyes blazed and her hair crackled around her head in a fiery halo. Her chest heaved in and out and the delicious mounds of her breasts swelled up tantalisingly... Oh god, he was actually hard, he realised. Fully and painfully hard, and he was waxing lyrical about her breasts, which were nice enough before, but now he knew he needed to free them, to run his hands, his lips and tongue and teeth all over them. He needed to rip her dress to shreds and, and, and...

"What have you done to me? You've poisoned me again."

River pursed her lips. "Only what you've done to me, my love. You see, you're wrong. We do have the right sort of chemistry. More than human, remember?"

He let the words sink in. It was hard to think with his brain when his fingers itched to haul her against him and his cock wanted nothing more than to be buried deep between her thighs. It had been so long, an eternity ago, since he'd felt anything like this. He'd forgotten what it was like, this intense wanting, this urgent need. Truth be told, he didn't know if it had ever felt quite imperative as this.

"River." His voice came out as a growl.

"Yes?"

He swallowed. "Come here."

She stepped towards him, close but not touching, and looked up at him. "What do you need?"

He ran a hand through his hair. "I need... oh god."

"Tell me," she whispered.

"Sex," he said, hoarsely. "No. More than that. I need to fuck you senseless."

"I'm all yours, Sweetie."

His mouth crashed down on hers, seeking that explosion of sensation that bloomed out of the chemical charge between them. The catalyst of her taste sent him over the top and he could no longer ponder the proponents, but only react.

Their tongues slid and danced together while his hands first tugged at her hips, pulling her against him, then roamed her back and up her neck, then finally twisted into her hair. He pressed her backwards, towards the console, and she scrambled up so that she was sitting with her legs on either side of him as he leaned further into her. She gasped for breath and he let go of her lips to press kisses down her jaw and neck. Her skin was smooth and flushed and his hearts raced faster as he kissed the spot between her breasts.

River reached behind her to unhook something, and her dress came loose, allowing her breasts to spill out. The Doctor pressed an ear to her chest and listened to the beat of her human heart in awe as he trailed a finger down over one dusk-tipped breast. She was absolutely, bloody perfect. He turned to suckle her, licking and biting her one nipple softly, while he toyed with her other, and felt them harden to peaks under his touch. Her gasps and moans vibrated through him, making him aware of the painful throb in his cock.

Once more she pushed him away, easing him from her breasts. A cry escaped him at the loss, but she shook her head.

"Doctor. Please. There'll be time for foreplay later. Right now I need you."

He realised he was panting as he saw the naked look of hunger on her face. "What do you need?"

She swallowed, and it made him giddy to realise she was affected just as much as he was. "I need you inside of me. I need your cock buried in my cunt."

She didn't have to ask twice. It took a moment to unbutton his trousers and shove them down while River quickly divested herself of her knickers. He pushed up her skirts and leaned her back on the console. Her legs opened wide beneath him and he took hold of her hips to support her. As he pressed the length of his cock up against her slick folds, he looked down at her. Her eyes shone with love and trust.

"River..." He whispered as he slid into her.

The sensations from her kiss were extrapolated ten-fold now that they were connected. He bent his head to her neck, and before he even began to move he heard her gasp. Her walls tightened around him, increasing the pressure, and the heat inside him roared to a furnace. He thrust into her again, with force, and she cried out. Then again and again until pleasure blurred with pain.

His end was near, he could feel it, and he wanted to go there with her.

"River, open your eyes. Look at me." Her eyes were glazed. "Come with me. Share it with me, love."

His thrusts became short and sharp as he looked into her eyes. All the pleasure and pain narrowed down to the point where they were joined and then, finally, finally, the Doctor let out a cry as the last barrier between them was shattered. They became one.

Her orgasm rolled through him more powerful than he expected. It left him reeling, and his own climax was lost in the tidal wave. He closed his eyes and succumbed to her pleasure. Bound together, they touched the vortex.

When the wave had passed, and the Doctor was able once more to make sense of space and time, he found himself looking down at River's smiling face. She was languid and brimming with satisfaction. Her fingers caressed his cheek.

"Hello," she said, her voice soft.

"River," he said, surprised he could use his voice at all. "What was that?"

"I thought you could tell me."

"You felt that, didn't you?"

She nodded and bit her lip. "I know I asked for mind-blowing sex, but I didn't think you'd take me literally."

He chuckled softly and bent his head into her neck. Her hair tickled his nose and sent shivers down his spine. Although he was spent, he was still tucked inside her, and the intimacy of their position sent a flood of emotion through him. "I've never felt that before. I mean.. It was different, it was..." He stopped, trying to gather his thoughts, not knowing where to begin.

River wove her hands into his hair and turned to place a kiss on his temple. "Isn't it always like that? For Timelords?"

He snorted at the thought. "Certain things, maybe. The shared union, not just of body, but of spirit and mind, was always a part of the act. The chemistry is what opens us up to it. Without it we cannot, you know, finish."

"That's why, isn't it? That's why sex is not just a throwaway thing for you - the level of trust you need to have to open yourself up to that? And after your people were gone, you must have known it would be impossible to ever have that again." River held him tight to her. "Oh, Sweetie."

He finally pushed himself to slip away from her embrace. He held a hand out to her and helped her down from the console. The bodice of her dress hung down, all askew, and she looked thoroughly disheveled. She was beautiful.

"La Petite Mort. I never understood why humans called it that, before. But now I think I know why humans are addicted to sex. So much intensity... You really do lose yourselves." He shook his head.

"I lost myself in you, love."

"Wife," he said, "you are impossible. You're not human or Timelord - you are something new. New and impossible and absolutely amazing." She smiled as he pulled her into his embrace and pressed a lingering kiss to her lips. "And do you know what? The stuffy old Timelords never, ever, ever had sex like that before."

River let out a laugh. "Sweetie. You haven't even experienced the half of it. Ever heard of multiple orgasms?"

He goggled at her.

"And I bet you could make me sing like a bird with that pretty tongue of yours."

The Doctor licked his lips at the thought of tasting her directly, from the source, as it were. He swallowed a little. "You wouldn't care to, uh, experiment, would you? For the sake of science, you know - we really should find out exactly how this works, don't you think?"

"If you say so, my love. But could we retire somewhere a bit more comfortable? I think the TARDIS is offended that we abused her console like that."

He flicked his hair out of his eyes with a grin. "Oh, I'm sure it wouldn't put her out too much to provide us a bed somewhere. Would that work for you?"

"To start with, yes."

They experimented several more times before the Doctor was finally convinced that the first time wasn't just an anomaly.


End file.
